


Lezione quasi-saltata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le posizioni dell'amore [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: C’è un limite anche alla gelosia di Nadia.Seguito di: Gelosia quotidianaScritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Prompt generico1. A vuole andare a seguire un corso di yoga ma B si rifiuta. Non gli resta altro che prenderl di peso e portarcel + E' una verità condivisa dal mondo che; spintone.
Series: Le posizioni dell'amore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031622





	Lezione quasi-saltata

Lezione quasi-saltata

Dylan si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi e sospirò.

“No, non ci voglio andare. Guardami! Ogni anno sono sempre più lento e vecchio” si lamentò.

Nadia gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e sorrise.

“Sei sempre il migliore” lo rassicurò.

Dylan la guardò con espressione insicura e gemette: “No, davvero. Non voglio andare a lezione di yoga, oggi”.

Nadia ribatté secca: “È una verità condivisa dal mondo che non possa mancare un insegnante alla lezione. Quindi oggi vai a fare yoga e non abbandoni la tua classe”.

< Da quando quella grassona matusalemme si è iscritta ai suoi corsi ha sempre paura ad andare. Mi chiedo se lo guardi in modo sconveniente.

Beh, anche se fosse giovane e bella, ha perso il treno. L’allieva che ha conquistato l’insegnante c’è già stata.

L’ha anche sposato e non ha nessuna intenzione di condividerlo > pensò.

Dylan fece una smorfia.

< Non ne sono tanto sicuro > pensò.

"Vengo anche io. Non vedevo l'ora di tornare a seguirti" lo incalzò la giovane.

“Va bene. Mi hai convinto” bofonchiò lui.

"Allora andiamo insieme" disse Nadia, prendendolo per mano. < Per essere sicura che vada non mi resta che una soluzione: prenderlo di peso e portarcelo > si disse.


End file.
